1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for actuating a lock mechanism, and, more particularly, to a turn-button with a leading helical edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many locksets include a lock mechanism that may be actuated, for example, by a turn-button. The turn-button includes a shaft for engaging an aperture formed in an actuator of the lock mechanism. During assembly of the locksets, it has been found that it can be difficult at times to properly align the shaft of the turn-button for proper insertion into the aperture of the actuator of the lock mechanism.
What is needed in the art is a way to facilitate self-alignment of a shaft of a turn-button with an aperture of a lock mechanism as the shaft is inserted into the aperture.